Kant Go
Kant Go is a language inspired in english, japanese and spanish. The word kant go means "Kant language". Alphabet and Phonology The alphabet order is: A, B, G, D, E, Z, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, R, S, T, U, V, F, X, W. Also there are clusters like ts, xl, tl, sl, etc. which have different sounds. Vowels have a length diacritic with an accent ( ´ ): áɑː, éɛː, i iː, oɔː, uuː. The vowels i and u sounds like glides, j and ɥ respectively, when go before another vowel (ua, ia, ue, ie, uó, io, ui, iu). Nouns The nouns have declination of number and gender. The gender only applies for people or animals that have sex distinction like: regu men, kati cat, inuo dog, inue bitch. In nouns the primary stress always falls in the penultimate syllable (re'ge). The nouns for objects or abstract concepts use gender declination to change the meaning like: turu tool, ture toolbox, oiru gasoline, oire oil, wóku work, wóke worker, mosku mosquito, moski fly. Other abstract concepts has no declination: go language. Adjectives in Nouns. Nouns can be modified by adjectives. Kant Go adjectives modifies a noun, a verb or another adjective. Adjectives has no declination and only precedes the noun. Some adjectives (as idioms) paired with an specific noun changes its meaning: étlo ground, pome apple, étl pome potatoe. More than one adjective can be added to the noun: rir étl pome potatoe, fersl rir rege little girl. Modifying Adjectives. Usually it is used for adverb-like meaning adjectives. Also there are comples nouns used as adjectives like: rousl hedo redhead, saitl pénuo sharpener. Use postposition ti. Eg. rir rousl ti hed rege redhead girl. Article. There is an article for definitiveness. The object is visible or present. The article is da. Eg.: da inuo dog (I see). Verbs Verbs have tense and aspect. Infinitive verbs can be used as noun (action nouns), for compound verbs or for mood expression. Add -s for verbs ended in vowel or -a for verbs ended in consonant. Eg: córa run, gos go. Present Tense The verbs always need a subject for conjugation. The subject is always attached to the verb as a single word. The present tense is simply attaching the subject to the verb: inuo-cór dog-runs. The hyphen ( - ) is only to differentiate between subject and verb only. The stress falls in the penultimate syllable. Past Tense. Subject-Verb word change its stress to the last syllable. The past tense has an apostrophe at the end of the word ( ' ). Eg. : Imuocor' (Imuocor')dogs-ran. Future Tense. Subject declination changes to a future form. Eg: Isuocor dogs-will run. Future Declination Table Subjunctive It's a mixture between past tense stress and future declination form. Eg.: Regocor' man-would run. Gerund It only add the suffix -s/-as if word ends with s. Eg.: Inuomansl dog-is eating, Regoimansl' men-would be eating, Inuocor' dog-was running Participle. Add the suffix -n/-an if ends with n. You can mix gerung and particple using -ns/-ans if ends with n or s. Eg.: Regecorns women-has been running. Modifying Verbs. An adjective always go after the subjec-verb and before when it's infinitive. Eg.: kuik cora run, Inuocor kuik [ A dog-runs quickly]. Negatives. The negative form is form by adding the suffix -eu/-m. For participle, gerund and gerund-participle the suffix changes to -eun/-eus/-euns. Eg.: Inuomansleun dog-hasn't eat. Pronouns Pronouns presents number, gender and person distinction. The pronouns are different from subject, object and possessive. Subject Pronouns These pronouns have to be attached to the verb. Subject pronouns are adjunct suffixes of the verb for 1st and 2nd person. Different from english and spanish, Kant Go has gender in 1st and 2nd person. When you have gerund or participle in the verb, you add pronouns at the very last position. Eg: córnia (male) has run, córianeu (male) hasn't run, gonsaus mansla (female) has been going to eat (restaurant). The 3rd person pronouns are prefixes. Also there is an undetermined genre here, it is for objects or animals. Eg: icóreus isn't running, iamansleu' (male) didn't eat. The pronouns changes when it is the future tense like noun declination. Subjunctive is the same for pronouns. Eg.: ecóreus will not be running, eamansleus' wouldn't be eating. Object Pronouns. These pronouns goes in the object part of the sentences and are treated properly as nouns. Possessive Pronouns Use for pronouns in ther possessive case. You use the same object pronouns but you treat them as adjectives. Eg.: mai inuo dog, vas pomei (female) apples. Syntax The sentence has the structure OSV. The object always precedes the subject-verb. There are other gramatical cases that uses adpositions and postposition. First go adpostional or postpositional cases, then object, at last subject-verb, and maybe at last the illocution particle. xlu miria see you mai inuo podia mira can see my dog. Kant Go spikia speak Kanto Go Using verb des be. The verb des' ''describes qualities (adjectives), identities (nouns) or possessions (adjectives). When the object is a noun it goes at the begining, but if is an adjectives the word goes aftes verb. Eg.: Inuodes mai dog is mine, audes bei cute, wóke audes a worker, go Kant Godes Go is a language. Using verb iru are. There is a verb for identifying objects. Spanish and japanese have verbs for "there are". No subject are needed. The verb ''iru has a noun declination but is a verb. The gender declination depends the gender of the speaker. Eg: wóku irum hasn't been work, mansli iro will be food (male). Using verb stá The verb describe places where the subject doesn't move. Spanish have a similar verb "estar". The object need one of the locative adpositions. Eg.: oir steislni státsua in the gas station, xlafren státsia in front of you. The locatives cases will be shown later. Interrogative The interrogative has a particle at the end of the sentence. There's no intonation as english. The particle is ne. You can use the correlatives for question. Eg: inuo podau tenga ne you have a dog?, hu ides ne is this?/what is this? Gramatical Cases Dative. Only occurs when you have 3 participants in the sentences. It's the recipient. The adposition used is -to-. It's positioned in the object order.Eg.: regtonue mune aida. gave the doll to a girl.. Possesive. Besides possesive pronouns, there is a case for ownership. The adposition used is -no-. Eg.: mai pattromuo da regno inuo datsialeu' ne I give the man's dog to my parents?. Locative. Describes a place where the noun is or the event occurs and has the adposition -ni-. It is treated as an adjective. Eg.: vasto da bukui datsia' buk biurtni. gave her the books at the library Swadesh List Category:Languages